


Let Hair Be Light

by KNKael



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNKael/pseuds/KNKael
Summary: based on 181120 wonwoo





	Let Hair Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> based on 181120 wonwoo

"Get up, it's 2pm."

Jun slowly opens his eyes, but quickly turns over as Wonwoo opens the blinds and lets in the bright sunlight.

The bed shifts and Jun can feel Wonwoo sitting down on him.

"Hey open your eyes."

At that, Jun gives in and gets up, coming face to face with his boyfriend.

He finally remembers Wonwoo having a haircut appointment today, and by the looks of it, he's already been.

Sporting a wide smile and eyes fixated on Jun, Wonwoo's cutely shaking his head to show off his new curly hair.

"Well? Whaddya think?"

"I think this warrants at least 10 kisses.", exclaims Jun and promptly jumps onto Wonwoo, smothering him with kisses and burying his hands in his hair.

Wonwoo loses all doubts he had about his new hairdo and decides to keep it for a while.


End file.
